Allergic bronchopulmonary aspergillosis is a disease entity in which both non-precipitating reaginic antibody (Type 1) and precipitating antibody (Type 3) have been suggested to play pathogenetic roles. The purpose of this study will be to establish an animal model for this disease, to determine the interrelationship between the two separate antibodies and demonstrate how they may participate in the pathogenesis of this disease and investigate other immunologic parameters. We shall attempt to transfer the disease passively to the monkey utilizing serum of a patient with allergic aspergillosis containing both antibodies, serum from patients with aspergilloma containing only precipitating antibody serum from atopic patients containing only reaginic antibody and sensitized white cells. Immunofluorescent studies will be performed on the monkey lung. In order to produce a better animal model for this disease, monkeys, guinea pigs and rats will be immunized with aspergillus and precipitating antibody produced. Some animals will then receive serum of atopic patients with immediate sensitivity to aspergillus and both groups will be aerosolized with aspergillus. Since aspergillus is a common finding in compost piles, we will investigate possible sensitization in organic farmers. Compost piles will be cultured and appropriate serologic and clinical tests performed on organic farmers to determine the degree of sensitization and the possible clinical risk.